The Girl Who Lived and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Niamh2816
Summary: Ellie Potter has enough of living with the Dursleys after one night that Marge visits and leaves. She comes across a black dog who tries to comfort her, when shes back at Hogwarts she sees the strange black dog around that always seems to be there for her. What happens when she finds out who the dog really is? Bad summary. Review.


_Fanfic in which the Harry Potter saga has a gender swap, instead of the boy who lived has become the girl who lived. Since the prisoner of Askaban is my favourite book out of all seven I'm going to start with this one and if it gets a lot of reviews etc I'll do more of the books_.

_There will be some writing straight from the book itself that may be reworded or placed some where else in the story, those all belong to J.K Rowling. It took me ages to come up with a name for a female "Harry Potter" but I finally came to the result of "Ellie Potter" the only name I felt had a ring to it_. _I increased the age as well._

_Any suggestions, let me know, please review and favourite. I'm also looking for a __**beta**__, if your a beta and your interested and like my story and want to help please pm me because I think I went through fifty beta profiles and I just couldn't decide on any._

* * *

**_The Dursleys, Chapter One_**

"Oi! Girl, get down here!"Uncle Vernon shouted from downstairs, in the house of four Privet Drive. Ellie Potter sighed and slammed her copy of The Standard Book of Spells shut on her desk and rushed to hid her books under the loose floorboards that were underneath her bed. She had been hiding all her belongings that were to do with the wizardry world underneath the floorboards since it would enrage both her Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, causing them to do something drastic, like burn all her books.

Ellie hated living with her Aunt and Uncle but she had no choice, her parents James and Lily Potter were killed when she was just a one year old baby by a Dark Lord called Voldemort. He had tried to kill her also but the curse had rebounded and many believe that the curse had killed him instead. The Dursleys were all muggles but Ellie was a witch like her mother and like her father as he was a wizard. Living with her Uncle and Aunt, Ellie was miserable but since she had began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she only had to live with them during the summer holidays which were still pretty awful.

There were no similarities between Ellie and the Dursleys, her Aunt Petunia was tall, with a long wrinkled neck. She had short blonde hair that framed her face. Her mouth was constantly knitted into a frown. You couldn't even find any similarities between her and her cousin, Dudley. He was a mirror image of his father, Vernon, short, obese. He had his mother's light blonde hair but his father's brown eyes. He was unattractive to say the least.

Whereas sixteen years old Ellie was slim and was five foot three in height. Over the last couple of years since attending Hogwarts Ellie was no longer skin and bones, she had put on weight she desperately needed from the large feasts served for dinner at Hogwarts. She had straight long chocolate brown hair that came to the small of her back. The colour matched her father James' but it was straight and long just like her mother, Lily's.

Many people who knew Lily and James always remarked how Ellie looked extraordinarily like them. James' features were a mirror image to Ellie's the small nose, the sharp cheek bones and the same shape and colour lips. Ellie had Lily's bright green eyes, the exact shape and colour.

It was those bright green eyes and the beautiful face that had boys trailing after her at Hogwarts. It wasn't only looks that she had inherited from her parents; teachers at Hogwarts also commented on the remarkable kindness both Ellie and Lily possessed as students at Hogwarts. Not only that but Ellie like James both found themselves in trouble, both resulting in punishments even though the teachers would find the cause highly amusing.

Ellie took a deep breathe before entering the kitchen, the three Dursleys were all sitting around the table- Uncle Vernon as reading the newspaper while finishing his mug of coffee. Judging from Vernon and Dudley's clothing, Ellie could tell they had a full English fry up as they were covered in fat stains. Dudley was complaining to his mother that he was still hungry and Aunt Petunia rushed off to make Dudley something else to eat.

"About time! Now listen here girl, Marge'll be staying here for a week."Uncle Vernon snarled. "We need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her."he continued.

"Firstly, you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Marge."He stated.

"All right. If she does when she's talking to me."Ellie said, crossing her arms and frowning at her Uncle across the table.

"Secondly, since Marge does not know about - your- kind, I don't want any funny stuff going on around here, is that understood?"Uncle Vernon snapped.

"Thirdly, we've told Marge we sent you away to some school for girls run by nuns who put disturbed girls back in line-"Vernon continued.

Ellie could not hold in her laughter and tears were running down her face but Uncle Vernon continued like she had not interrupted him speaking.

"You'll be sticking to that story or there'll be trouble."Uncle Vernon threatened.

"What's the name of the school, can I ask? You must know what that school is called right?"Ellie questioned.

"Watch your mouth or I'll wash it out for you with soap all right?"Vernon snapped, blushing increasingly.

"I take that's a no?"Ellie laughed.

"Well Petunia, I'll be off to the station then."Vernon said, leaving the kitchen. "See you in a bit."

Olivia who was just coming to her senses after her laughing fit suddenly had an idea. She got to her feet and rushed to the front door where Vernon was putting on his large black jacket.

"I want to ask you something."Ellie started.

Uncle Vernon eyed Ellie suspiciously while taking his car keys from a hook next to the coat hanger by the door.

"Third years at my school are allowed to visit the village sometimes."Ellie started.

"So?"Uncle Vernon shrugged.

"Well if you sign my permission slip, I'll go along with your story that you've sent me away- by the way it's called either convent or a nunnery"Ellie chuckled. "And I'll be very convincing?"

"Fine and you better make it convincing or you'll get the stuffing knocked out of you, understood?"Vernon snarled, his face turning a bright purple colour.

"Yep."Ellie said, with a spring in her step as she made her way upstairs to her bedroom where her white feathered owl, Hedwig, hooted happily as she flew through the open window with the Daily Prophet attached to one of her feet.

"Thanks Hedwig."Ellie said, as the owl gave her an affectionate nip with her beak as Ellie removed the little owl's burden.

Soon enough Uncle Vernon was back along side, his sister, Marge. She was balloon shaped woman who had a matching purple face like her brother, Vernon. She had a masculine like face that had a lighter moustache that matched her brother, Vernon's.

She stood at threshold with a large suitcase by her side and her bulldog underneath her arm. Ellie watched her, raising an eyebrow as Marge roared for her nephew.

"Where's my duddlers?"She roared and Ellie couldn't help snickering which brought Marge to her immediate attention.

"Huh, here's the ungrateful itty pitty swine. It was very good for my brother to take you in."Marge said.

"Of course it was."Ellie said mockingly, though Marge did not hear the sarcasm. Vernon gave Ellie a pointed look and she forced a smile in return.

"Marge, let me show you what we've done with the kitchen."Petunia said, placing a hand on the back of Marge's large back directing her to the kitchen.

"Take her bags and put them upstairs in her room, now!"Vernon snapped, making his way with Dudley to the kitchen.

Later on that evening while everyone was sitting around the table having dinner, Ellie began serving them trying not to lose her temper with Marge.

"I heard you were sent to St. Brigid's Convent, I hope they've been hitting you with their sticks plenty?"Marge questioned happily.

"Yes, yes. So much."Ellie said trying not to laugh in her face.

"Not enough times for girls like you, I say."Marge said.

"You know, it all comes down to blood. Bad blood will out. Now I'm not saying nothing against your family, Petunia but your sister was a bad egg. Then she ran off with that waster and here's the result right in front of us."Marge said.

Ellie was trying desperately not to show her anger and she felt she was close to slapping Marge. She kept thinking about that permission slip.

"This Potter, you never said what he did?"Marge asked.

"He - he was unemployed."Vernon said.

"As I thought, they always are. Good for nothing, lazy-"

"He was not."Ellie said, shaking with anger.

"Go to bed, Ellie."Vernon said sharply.

"No. no Vernon. Proud of your parents are you girl? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash, probably drunk I may add-"She said.

"They didn't die in a car crash!"said Ellie, who was standing with her hands balled into tight fists.

"Yes they did, you little piece of crap! My poor dear brother having to keep you as a burden all these years, you should be grateful for what he has-!"Marge suddenly stopped talking.

Her red face began to expand, her eyes widened and her tight skirt suit began to rip. The buttons began to pop and was flung around the room.

"MARGE!"Vernon and Petunia screamed together as Marge began to rise off her seat and into the air. Marge was blowing up like a balloon floating up to the ceiling of the kitchen. Ellie knew this would not end well for her, she sped from the room, rushing to the cupboard under the stairs. She heaved her trunk to the front door and dashed up the stairs to get her belongings from under the floorboards in her room and Hedwig's cage. She threw everything into the trunk and latched it shut.

Vernon ran out to the front door, his face frantic as he stared at Ellie while sweat ran down his face.

"YOU GO IN THERE AND PUT HER RIGHT!"He shouted.

"No can do!"Ellie said brightly. "She deserved it."

One minute she was standing at the door leaning down to turn her trunk upwards when she was flung across the room by Vernon. Her head hit against the wall and she felt blood trickle down the side of her face and she felt rage run through her body. She went to go for her wand put Vernon dug his long sharp nails in to her wrist and pull her in an odd angle that made her cry out. Ellie reached for her wand and pointed it at Vernon.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! SHE DESERVED IT! I'M LEAVING, I'VE HAD ENOUGH!STAY AWAY FROM ME!"Ellie shouted.

Backing towards the front door, Ellie picked up her trunk with her injured hand and let out a piercing cry but kept her eyes on Vernon. She rushed out the house, slamming the door shut and dragging her trunk behind her along the middle of the road. She put the hood of her blue hoodie and kept walking until she reached the playground a few streets away.

She slammed her trunk on the edge of the path and sat down on it panting with rage and pain. Her hands were shaking but as the adrenaline slowly left her body, she was aware of the intense pain of her head and her left hand. She left out a soft cry and touched her head to see blood was still running down her face.

A funny prickling on the back of her neck had made Ellie feel she was being watched. She stood up and looked around her, there was no around her. She looked towards an abandoned house and an garage felt something was looking at her but she couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, Ellie spotted a black dog appear from the gap between the house and the garage, the black dog made its way towards her while crying softly. The dog put its head on her lap and licked her hand every time she cried out in pain when she wrapped a ripped top around her hand as a bandage.

As the tears ran down her face the black dog licked them away, moaning softly trying to comfort Ellie. The dog ran back into the dark spot between the house and garage when a large blue bus made its way towards Ellie.

She picked herself, leaving the Dursleys behind her and hoped she would never have to see them again.

* * *

There might be some mistakes, like Ellie character might be named Olivia because I changed my mind when I was three thirds done writing it. REVIEW REVIEW.


End file.
